Life of Prumano
by unwantedwishable
Summary: A bundle of different stories during Gilbert's and Lovino's relationship Mostly inspired by fanart I see. Some small sex scenes, fluffyness and etc.
1. Intro

Hiya! ^^ just saying the following chapters are going to be longer! Just saying!

* * *

"Ugh...you're such an idiot." Romano muttered to himself before saying it outloud at the other; Gilbert; Prussia, whatever you want to call him. These two opposites just passed each other in the streets and couldn't help but pick up a "fight" with each - I like Gilbert was even trying to start anything negative with the Italian.

"I'm not an idiot..I'm just awesome!" Gilbert replied back with a slight laugh. He picked up his groceries off a cafe table then nodded. "How about you come back home with me?"

"I'd rather not run into that potato bastard brother of yours!"

"Oh come on, he isn't that bad."

"Whatever, I'm not going, now go!"

"I will go when you go!"

Things suddenly changed. "Ugh, why are you so hot but so annoying." Gilbert confessed.

"Oh I'm hot!? You're just sexy!"

"and awesome, don't forget that!"

"Trust me, I won't!" Romano said out loud angerly. "God, why aren't we dating!?"

"I don't know!" Gilbert yelled.

"Let's go out then!"

"Okay!"

"Okay Bastardo!"

With that the two people seperated, Lovino walked right while Gilbert walked left. Only a few minutes later they remembered what happened and went back to each other. "So we're dating?" Gilbert asked

"Si." Romano shyly replied. "If you want..."

"Fick ja~" Gilbert chuckled, wrapping his long arms around Lovino's waist and giving him a gentle kiss on the lips.


	2. Meet My Boyfriend, West!

"Okay, West, meet my boyfriend." Gilbert said as he dragged Romano into the livingroom where Gilbert's brother; Ludwig was along with the German's friend Feli...which was Romano's brother.

"Feli!? what are you doing here!?" Romano snapped, "and why are you in this potato bastards house!"

"Ve~ Roma!~" Feli giggled as he got up from the couch and skipped to his brother, giving him a gentle hug. "So you're dating Gilbert?"

"A-Ah!...shut up!" Romano nervously said.

The Prussian Gilbert couldn't help but grin and enter the awkward conversation. "Ja, for three days so far~"

"Well...this is interesting." Ludwig mumbled in his thick accent. "Glad to kno you like someone?" He almost sounded unsure how to react to this situation. Since he never knew his brother was interesting in men, or basically anyone. Feli skipped over back to Ludwig and sat into his lap like he normally does, then snuggled him.

Romano looked at Ludwig and growled angrily. "Potato bastard.." with that he left the living room and went into the kitchen. He sat at the table until Gilbert followed him. "Oh come on, why do you hate him so much?" he asked, sitting across from his boyfriend.

"I just do..he likes my brother.." He admitted. "And my brother likes him! But I know that idiota would hurt him! I just care for my brother..."

Gilbert looked over into the living room and saw Feli being his normal relaxed self cuddling to his brother, Ludwig wasn't even paying attention to the other, he was just reading a book and completely blocking out the Italian.

"Don't tell him I said that, idiota." Romano huffed.

"Alright, alright." He chuckled, leaning over the table and kissing him gently. Romano kissed back and smiled.

"Want to bother my brother by blasting rock music and dubstep?" Gilbert grinned.

"You don't even need to ask." Romano laughed as he followed Gilbert to his bedroom.

Gilbert's bedroom was basically the only second floor. In the livingroom was a single staircase which brought them to a door, behind that door was Gilbert's bedroom. Romano looked around the messy bedroom. Clothing was scattered around the floor and many band posters hung on the walls along with a Prussian flag above his bed which was even more messy than the floor. Across from the bed was a stereo and TV which seemed to be surrounded by CD's.

Gilbert went through the CD's until he found the perfect one; The artist was called Madsen, a German band that Ludwig absolutely can't stand. Gilbert actually likes them since it bothers his brother oh so much.

He put in the CD and pressed play of his favorite song called Goodbye Logik. Romano rolled his eyes since he didn't even know what the singer was saying. Gilbert turned the volume more up then fell onto the bed with his arms open for Romano.

"Are you expecting me to do something?" Romano asked while rolling his eyes.

"Cuddle with this awesome'ness!~" Gilbert laughed, flailing his arms in the air. "Come on~"

"Ugh...fine." Romano gave up and went over to the other and laid in Gilbert's arms. The other smiled and kissed his neck as he held on him. "bastard..."

"I know you like me." Gilbert laughed.

"Shut up, asshole." Romano blushed then went silent.

Later that day Romano left, dragging Feli with him.

"I didn't know you were gay.." Ludwig told his brother at dinner.

Gilbert chuckled slightly then blushed, nodding. "Well..it doesn't matter, does that make me like, pansexual?"

"I guess." Ludwig nodded as he bit into his wurst. "I'm asexual by the way."

"I kinda figured." Gilbert laughed.

"Now, Gilbert...Turn off your music!"

"Keseses, never!"


	3. Movie Date

"Idiota..why would you bring me here!?" Romano snapped at his boyfriend as he was dragged into the movie theater to see a horror movie that just came out. A grin formed on Gilbert's lips as he looked behind his shoulder to see Romano walking slowly behind him.

"I wanted to see this movie for ages!" He explained.

"...but I don't want to watch it, it sounds stupid."

"Oh, come on~ You wanted to go out on a date." Gilbert chuckled. They soon got inside the movie room then found their seats in the back. The place was rather packed and they were lucky enough to get two great seats. Romano huffed as he sat next to his boyfriend and held his hand. Gilbert looked at him and kissed his cheek, making the other blush bright red like a tomato.

The movie had started and clearly Romano didn't want to be there. Every little jump-scare made him jump and swear. By the climax of the movie Romano was in Gilbert's lap, shivering in fear. "bastard.." he muttered.

Gilbert held Romano's waist tightly and smiled, nuzzling his neck. "Its fine, I know you like it."

"S-Shut up, this movie is so stupid..and so is this date." He growled.

"Sure it is." Gilbert chuckled. "Don't worry I have something else planned after this."

"Oh great..."

When the movie ended, they both left but Romano seemed pale as he held on tightly to Gilbert's arm. The movie was absolutely horrible and beyond his limit of being scared. Unlike the Italian, Gilbert was just whistling like he wasn't even scared, but really he was.

Slowly, the couple strolled down the city street to a Starbucks cafe. They entered and went to the counter where one of Gilbert's friend was working at. His name is Francis, he's very French and has long wavy, blond hair with a charming smile.

"Mon ami!" Francis cheered as he saw Gilbert. "How are you doing? And why are you with Roma- Are you two dating!?~"

"Ja." Gilbert smiled and he rested his head against the others. Romano huffed and pulled away.

"Just order the damn food."

"Fine, liebe." Gilbert chuckled as he ordered a sandwhich and ice coffee. Romano didn't know what to get so he just got a donut along with an ice coffee.

"You two are so adorable together.." Francis smiled.

"Shut your mouth, Frenchie pants!" Roma snapped.

"Keseses~" Prussia couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"So how long have you two been going out?"

"A week."

"Cute~ I've been in a relationship with Alice for about three months~"

"Alice Kirkland?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow. "I thought she hated you."

"Non, she loves me but hates to admit it~" He chuckled, passing the small paper bag over with the coffee. "it's on me, you two love birds~"

"Danke." Gilbert chuckled as he headed out. "Thanks, Francis."

Once outside Romano kept silent as he drank the coffee. "Are you bringing me home now?"

"If you want me too." Gilbert replied. "Since you live down the street, I guess?"

"Si..please." Romano blushed as he searched the bag for the donut. Once getting ahold of it he ate it rather quickly, making sure there wasn't any chocolate on his lips. He looked over at Gilbert and blushed. He's falling more and more for him each time they are with each other. He has no idea why he's falling in love with this idiot wannabe, but he just is. Of course the stubborn Italian refused to share his feelings. He just shook his head and continued walking to his apartment.

Gilbert didn't want to leave Romano, even though they'll see each other the next day. He held on his hand once his sandwich was gone and smiled as he felt Romano rest his head on his shoulder. "I'm tired.." Romano muttered out as they got to his apartment building.

Gilbert let go of him and kissed his lips gently. "keseses, same.."

"W-Would you..." Romano stuttered nervously, looking down at his feet. "Stay over with me?"

Gilbert smiled then nodded. "Sure~"

"Idiota.." Romano said like he was upset, but really he was glad. He unlocked the door and went inside with Gilbert behind him. Instantly they headed to the bedroom and fell asleep.


End file.
